ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Jade Princess/Transcript
(Lloyd notices Harumi's room was a mess. He then looks out of Harumi's window and sees a stranger carrying a sack.) Lloyd: He's got the Princess. (He chases "him" to the city.) You gotta be kidding me. (He almost falls but "he" saved him.) Who are you? (They take their hood off, revealing Harumi.) Oh. Princess? I thought you were kidnapped. I was trying to save you. Harumi: Was that what that was? From my vantage, it looked like I was the one saving you. Lloyd: Then who's in the bag? Harumi: You mean what's in the bag. Food. For the less fortunate. Even though I'm confined to the palace, I still try to give what I can. Lloyd: But your bedroom. It was ransacked. Harumi: Yes, I can be quite a slob. Thank you for noticing. Lloyd: I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean— Hutchins: The Princess has gone! Find her! Harumi: They can't know I left the palace. (She grabs a jacket.) You have to disguise yourself. Hurry. (She gives food to some people.) Some things are easier to do when you're not a princess. If I asked my parents, they would never allow it. But these people are hungry. And we have so much food in the palace. (Children start to surround them.) Patience, little ones. There's enough for each of you. (They gave their whole bag away.) Lloyd: Can I ask you a question? Do you enjoy being a princess? Harumi: Everyone thinks being a princess is supposed to be easy, and wonderful, and I guess it's okay, but a lot of the time it's really hard. Lloyd: Huh. Tell me about it. Not being a princess, i mean being the Green Ninja. Harumi: We have to live up to a role that was bestowed upon us. We never chose these mantels we hold. Lloyd: I know. It's hard to live a normal life. At least I get to wear a mask, but you— Harumi: I wear my own masks. Sometimes painted, sometimes a kidnapper of princesses! Muahaha! Lloyd: In my defense, it was my first day. (They see Sons of Garmadon harassing some kids.) Harumi: We must leave. Lloyd: These people have enough to worry about; they shouldn't have to be bullied by low level street thugs. Harumi: Don't. If you try to stop them, you'll reveal us. (Lloyd sees their shirts' logo and gasps.) What's wrong? Lloyd: That's the same symbol I saw before. The Sons of Garmadon. He was my father. Harumi: No! You said it yourself. They are only low level thugs. They don't know anything. They only take orders. It's the person who gives them that scares me. Lloyd: I have to do something. (The Samurai VXL approaches the Sons of Garmadon.) Harumi: Or you could let Samurai X take care of it. Samurai X: Step away from the pedestrians. Chopper Maroon: Samurai X? Let's split! (They run away and the children cheer.) Lloyd: It's good to know the Ninja aren't the only ones protecting Ninjago. Samurai X: Remember, kids, look out for one another. And stay safe. (They drive away.) Harumi: Who is Samurai X? Lloyd: I wish I knew. Princess— Harumi: Please, call me Rumi. Lloyd: Rumi, I should get you home. Hutchins: Yes. You should be home, your Highness. Harumi: (Gasps.) Hutchins! Hutchins: May I ask what you are doing outside the palace? Lloyd: Rumi and I were just going for a walk. Hutchins: Rumi? A walk? Harumi: It was my idea. Please don't be angry with Lloyd. Hutchins: It's troubling to see you two are on a first name basis. The streets are not safe at night, your Highness. I must insist you return with me, at once. (The Ninja train.) Cole: Moonlit walks on the canal, sharing food—Ah! Sounds a lot like a date. Ah! Lloyd: It was not a date. Zane: A date: a social or romantic engagement. Often involving a meal or an intimate setting. Jay: Haha! You can't argue with a Nindroid. Kai: Look, if you like this girl, you're gonna have to step up your game. Lloyd: What do you mean "game?" Kai: It means one's ability to charm. You need to convince her why you are the most logical mate. Cole: If you want to impress her, you gotta act tough. Like, flex your muscles and stuff. Break things. (He demonstrates by breaking a training equipment.) Phew. Jay: Pfft. No way. You gotta make her laugh. Just ask Nya. She couldn't resist my sense of humor. Nya: It's an acquired taste. Kai: Don't listen to them. You gotta act cool. Like you don't even care. Lloyd: But I do. Jay: A-ha! So you admit it. Nya: Okay, stop. All of you are really not helping him. Look, just be yourself. It's so much easier than trying to be someone you're not. Cole: (He trips Lloyd with his sledgehammer.) Haha, got ya! (Lloyd goes inside the palace and hides.) Emperor: What were you thinking, Harumi? Empress: You are a member of the Royal Family of Ninjago. Emperor: You can't just go gallivanting off with a Ninja whenever you want. It's undignified. Empress: Not to mention dangerous. Harumi: But he's not just a Ninja— Emperor: You are royalty. He is not. Harumi: I'm sorry. I have dishonored our name and our house. Emperor: No, Harumi. We're sorry. We all have a role to play. And yours is in this palace. Your heart musn't interfere. (Harumi runs away and gasps when she sees Lloyd, then continues her way.) Lloyd: Rumi... Hutchins: If you know what's good for you, stay away from her. Nya: What happened? Lloyd: I can be myself, but not everyone can be so lucky. (Two Sons of Garmadon enters an empty theater and sees Ultra Violet.) Mohawk: Hey, is that her? Son of Garmadon: Who else could it be? Mohawk: I hear she's crazy. Son of Garmadon: Don't ever let her hear you say that. If she hears you call her crazy, she'll go crazy. Mohawk: Then stop saying it. Ultra Violet: Shh. Mohawk: I heard she jumped out of a ten-story building just 'cause she didn't want to take the stairs. Son of Garmadon: I heard she dragged a guy on her bike for two miles, just 'cause he was looking at it the wrong way. Ultra Violet: If you two don't be quiet, I have ways of shutting you up. Son of Garmadon: Eh, sorry, Miss Violet, but Mr. E requested we get you. Mohawk: Yeah, yes. Something big's going down and— Ultra Violet: Oh. Is there gonna be a fight? Son of Garmadon: Oh, yeah, Miss Violet. And maybe an explosion or two. Ultra Violet: It's not Miss Violet. It's Ultra Violet! (Kai walks around the palace.) Royal Guard: Hey! Stop right there! Postman: Hey, hey. I'm just trying to deliver mail. Kai: It's okay, guys. I know him. Sorry, nobody goes into the palace. I can deliver it to them. Postman: Uh, thanks. See you next season! Kai: Season? Postman: You know, fall, spring, summer, whatever. (Cole climbs the palace and has a flashback of when he met Wu.) Past Wu: Hello there. Past Cole: How did you—Who are you? Past Wu: Maybe that is a question for me to ask. But first, why do you climb the mountain? Past Cole: I...just lost…someone. My father should be sad, or angry, but he's just, he's— Past Wu: Yes? Past Cole: He spends all his time with this group singing and dancing. He's never home, leaving all the chores for me. With her gone, I guess it's up to me to be the responsible one. He acts like nothing's happened. How can he sing and dance at a time like this? Past Wu: (Sighs.) Grief takes many shapes and forms. Some sing and dance, some climb mountains. Cole: Why did you climb the mountain? Past Wu: To find you, Cole. (The flashback ends.) Cole: And I'll find you, Master. (He sees Hutchins enter a passageway. He follows and sees Blast Sap.) Blast Sap. Guys, we've got a big problem. Blast Sap—There's Blast Sap—I saw a— Lloyd: Cole, you're not coming in. You have a bad signal. (The Blast Sap starts to trigger.) Cole: We gotta get everyone out of here. The whole palace is rigged to explode. It was Hutchins! Kai: We have to get the Royal Family out of here! (The palace explodes and they were approached by Sons of Garmadon.) Ultra Violet: What a beautiful night for a little mayhem. Haha! Kai: I didn't even get your—name. Nya: Let's leave the boys out of this. Hm? (The Sons of Garmadon enter the palace.) Lloyd: You did this! You helped them! Hutchins: I had nothing to do with this. Lloyd: Cole said he saw you in the tunnels. With the explosives! Hutchins: Whatever your friend saw, it wasn't me. I have served this house for the better part of my life, and have sworn to protect the Royal Family. Watch out! (He saves Lloyd from Ultra Violet's sai.) Lloyd: You saved me. Hutchins: Does anyone have eyes on the Princess? Zane: Come with me, Princess. We need to get you out of here. (Zane freezes Ultra Violet.) Lloyd: You're okay. Harumi: But what about the mask? (They see Mr. E.) Jay: Whoever you are, you should have brought more help. Kai: Hands in the air. Jay: (Gasps.) The Oni Mask of Vengeance! (Mr. E puts it on.) Really? Four arms? Pfft. Like that's new. Kai: Ugh. Jay: Can't any one of us stop him? (Mr. E grabs the Deception Mask but Kai burns it.) Nya: Uh, I think my brother just destroyed the Mask of Deception. Lloyd: What? Hutchins: That one was a fake. I procured the real one from the vaults below. (He pulls out the real mask.) Harumi: A fake? Hutchins: Forgive me, your Highness, it is the Mask if Deception. I wasn't sure if I could trust the Ninja. But I do now. (He reveals a passage under the throne.) Take it. And get the Princess out of here! Harumi: But what about my parents? Hutchins: I'll find them. I was wrong about you. Go! Lloyd: (They go and Lloyd steals a bike.) Get on! Harumi: They're right behind us! Lloyd: Hold on. (They managed to escape.) Ultra Violet: No! Lloyd: Ha! Lost 'em. (Ultra Violet catches up to them.) Her again? Keep your head down. (Harumi loses the mask and Ultra Violet gets it.) Ultra Violet: Oh, yeah! Harumi: We have to get it. (They're outnumbered.) Lloyd: We have to get out of here. Harumi: It's a dead end! Lloyd: But we're not dead yet! This way, Princess. (They go on a ship.) Ultra Violet: Bad call. Can't hide from me, Ninja. Harumi: What are you thinking? We can't get away from them in this thing. Lloyd: Hey, now. This "thing" still has a few surprises in her. Harumi: Lloyd! They're not gonna just let us sail away. Lloyd: Who said anything about sail? (They fly away from the Sons of Garmadon.) Harumi: Whoa. I've never seen the city from this high before. Lloyd: Your highness, welcome aboard the Destiny's Bounty. (They pick up the others.) Harumi: The Emperor and Empress? Where is Hutchins? Did they— Nya: I'm sorry, Princess. They didn't make it. Kai: What about the mask? (Lloyd shakes his head.) I promise you, we'll find the people responsible for this. Harumi: Once again, I am alone. Lloyd: You're with us now. And we'll make sure to find out who is behind all this. They are not going to get away. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Transcript Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu